Buzz's Cold
by AdventureBound
Summary: Buzz and Slinky get a cold, Woody and Buttercup have to take care of them...TS3 Spoilers Buzz x Woody, Slinky x Buttercup One Shot. Tried to be funny...


Okay I just went with this one, it's not very good tbh or I dont think it is...I havent even proof read it because it was something I totally just thought up in half an hour.

Im not good at being funny with Buzz and Woody lol hope you enjoy it and sorry in advance for any mistakes!

* * *

It was absolutely hammering it down outside, the toys were being taken in a few at a time by Bonnie, but she couldn't carry them all. Woody, Trixie, Hamm and Rex were the first to be brought in, the last were Buzz and Slinky.

Once all indoors Bonnie happily carried them up to her room with the help of her mom. "Now we have to get you all dry!" Bonnie said happily as she sat them in front of the radiator. "Otherwise you'll catch cold!"

"Catching cold isn't nice, me had it once long…Long time ago!"

"Bonnie, come on we're leaving sweetheart!" Bonnie's mom called out, she grabbed the first toy to hand which happened to be Hamm and left. Once the door slammed shut, the toys grew at ease and they popped back into life.

Woody was on his back, his feet in the air, leant up against the bed, he rolled down to his stomach, cracking his back as he sat up.

"I'll give you this; Bonnie isn't exactly as user friendly as Andy was." Woody felt like he was about to break in half, he looked around at the other toys and noticed they too weren't in such good shape.

"Come on Rex; let's get you twisted back…" Woody sighed but Rex stopped him before he could grab his arm.

"Trixie wants to do it." He winked. Woody looked to Mr. Potatohead and back again to Rex.

"Oh okay, well you two…Erm…Go right ahead." Mr. Potatohead shuddered, walking away; Woody shuddered too, walking over to Buzz who was still lying with his legs up against the radiator, on his back.

Woody knelt down behind his head, placing to hands either side of him as he leaned over.

"Woody you look funny…"

"Maybe cos you're all upside down Buzz…"

"I am?"

Woody laughed, leaning down to give him an upside down kiss. "Now that's something new."

"Tasted just as good though."

"We should do it more often."

"Agreed. Every two seconds okay with you?"

"Oh please, will you two give it a rest!" Jessie said, walking over and kneeling down next to Woody, looking over Buzz. "You know you can tell he looks much better from this angle!"

"You know I was just thinking…"

"Okay that's enough upside down Buzz for one day!" Buzz flipped onto his stomach as the two got comfortable with him and now Slinky had joined in, next to the radiator.

"You know I've got a feeling Bonnie likes keeping you guys out in the rain." Woody pointed out. "She always leaves you two till last."

"That's cos we're the roughest, toughest toys." Slinky giggled as he laughed a little, curling up his springs.

"I'm happy to go with that assumption." Buzz smirked, pulling one knee up as he lay back against the just warm radiator. Bonnie knew never to set it too high when she was drying out her toys.

Woody turned to the other toys as they started to move about more. "Hey guys make sure you all get somewhere warm, if you don't dry yourself up you'll lose ten year off your warranty!"

There were muffled noises but everyone eventually headed off in their own direction, some climbed up on to the bed, others got into their respective beds and blankets, others climbed up near the dresser lamps turning them on.

Jessie, Woody, Slinky and Buzz were the only ones to remain next to the radiator. It was quite a happy little group and they were all busy chatting away to each other, so none of them felt the need to get blankets or dry themselves off.

"Hey Bullseye." Woody stroked the horse as it came down to his level, finally laying down and snuggling up to Jessie. Jessie in turn cuddled up to him and laid her head against his neck as she spoke.

"We ought to tell ghost stories!" Jessie laughed out. Slinky stood immediately.

"I'm off…"

"Oh no mister, if I have to put up with these insane characters around me, you do too." Woody laughed, receiving a horse grunt from Bullseye, a punch from Jessie and an arm wrapped around his neck from Buzz.

Slinky sat back down and was glad when Buttercup came over and joined them "Hope you guys don't mind if I join in." He said, curling up next to Slinky, Slinky looked at him for a long moment, smiled and then turned back to the interesting looks he was getting.

"Umm…" Slinky tried, Buttercup finished.

"Yes we are, no we don't want to…So thanks very much." The audience was silent, Jessie looked to Bullseye, who looked to Woody, who looked to Buzz, who shrugged and looked to Slinky who blushed and curled his head down away from them on the floor.

"Well I'm happy for you." Woody finally said, taking Buzz's hand in his own, if they could do it why couldn't any of the other toys? Woody had decided when he first met Buzz that you couldn't choose who you fell in love with.

"I'm with you on that one." Buzz replied he pulled Woody into him, getting him to lean back against his chest, his arms wrapped around Woody's torso. Woody got comfy, loving the feeling of protection and want that Buzz gave him.

Slinky and Buttercup brushed noses before everyone turned back to Jessie. "You were saying?" Woody asked.

"I was saying why do we need ghost stories when we can just write down what happens here, its enough to scare anyone!" She laughed, they all shook their heads.

"Okay, okay! Enough of the chat, lets get down to business. Ghost stories….Mwuhahahaha."

"I'll go first, but in this story you all have to join in. Make it as scary as possible, we'll each take it in turns with the flashlight, when it's your turn you have to hold the light to your face like so…" She demonstrated, holding the lit flashlight under her chin. They all nodded and finally it was under way.

"It was a dark and stormy night…"

* * *

And it truly was, they played this game for several hours, the storm got worse and Bonnie and her mom didn't come home. Woody figured they'd stayed with friends to avoid the storm and was rather glad of it. He, Buzz, Jessie, Bullseye, Buttercup and Slinky had stayed up so late it was almost dawn before they dropped off.

Still all cuddled by the radiator, Woody nestled into Buzz, who only tightened his grip around him as they slept. During the night or early hours of the morning, Woody noticed Buzz's breathing had increased, his heart beat had increased a little and his usual purr sounded awfully stuffy.

Woody woke before anyone, in fact it was still dark outside, the rain and storm had continued and with never ending results. But that wasn't why Woody woke, he could hear similar noises emitting from Buzz and Slinky in unison. They both sounded dreadful and Woody was worried.

"Buzz?" Woody shook his shoulder, trying to wake him but not anyone else. "Buzz wake up sleepy head…"

Buzz murmured a little and rolled over to his side, pulling Woody down in a neck hold. "Buzz…" Woody gasped, shaking his arm.

"Wha-…" Buzz gently woke his eyes hurting, his head pounding, his throat and voice sounded raspy. "Oh my god…" He brought his hand up to his head, breathing in but feeling so congested…

Woody was finally free, but didn't concentrate enough on getting his breath back. "Buzz…" Woody touched his arm and he winced a little. "Buzz what's wrong? You don't sound good…"

"I don't feel good Woody, I feel awful."

"How do you feel?"

"Like I've been ran over by a bus, then reversed over time and time again, then stomped on by several very large mammals, then dragged through a hedge backwards."

"Urgh…" Slinky said as he lifted his head, hearing what Buzz had said. "I know what you mean…Is it me or is it hot in here?"

"What's goin' on?" Jessie yawned and lifted her head sleepily.

"Slink?" Buttercup asked, nudging him with his nose a little.

"Buzz and Slink are sick." Woody said looking to Jessie. "Remember when Andy had a cold? This is what he complained of to his mom."

"Sounds more like a flu." Jessie pondered. "Emily had one of them and she was knocked out for days, I was real worried 'bout her."

"No these guys haven't got flu, they are still with us."

"Barely…" Buzz coughed and sunk down to one side.

"Woody touched his upper arm, watching over him."

"How can this happen though? Toys don't get colds!"

"That's what you think…" Buttercup chimed in. "Trixie was down for four days one time."

"But we are toys, we're not really real!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Well apparently that doesn't make us immune…" Woody sighed, Buzz looked rough and Slinky didn't look too much greater either. "Either way I think we should just do what we can to help these guys get better, as far as I remember Andy's mom always made him stay in bed and made sure she did everything for him…"

"Everything?" Jessie asked.

"Everything." Woody reaffirmed.

* * *

So moving Buzz and Slinky wasn't too much of a triumph, the other toys had been moved to appropriate locations and seeing as it looked like the heavy storm wasn't letting up any, Buzz and Slinky had full control over Bonnie's bed.

So far the first day had passed without much incident. Buzz was all snuggled up with a comfy pillow, sleeping most of the time, Slinky too.

"See how easy this is? Nothing to worry about!" Woody smiled, crossing his arms as Jessie stood next to him.

"Oh cowboy, just you wait till they wake up…"

"I'm not worried." Woody laughed it off.

"We'll see…"

* * *

The next morning, day two of the cold syndrome and Buzz and Slinky were finally awake.

"MY GOD I THINK I'M DYING!" Buzz cried out as he rolled over on to his back, staring up at the ceiling.

"Space Ranger you are not dying, your just poorly, in a few days you'll be back to normal and feeling much better." Woody moved over to him, pushing his arms back under the blanket.

"Wooooooooody…" He moaned. "I'm hot."

"You have to sweat it out big boy."

"I want another pillow."

"I'll go get you one; I'll see what I can find in Bonnie's closet."

"Hurry!" Buzz stretched.

"I need some more blankets Buttercup…" Slinky groaned. "I'm fr-freezing."

"Coming right up sweet cheeks."

Again Jessie and Woody exchanged glances but thankfully Buttercup hadn't noticed. As he jumped off the bed with him though he took the opportune moment to ask him "So you and Slinky huh?" He laughed awkwardly.

"You and Buzz?"

"Heh…" Woody walked faster to the closet, he wanted this journey to be uneventful, even though they'd been here with Bonnie's toys for a year, Woody still had the odd feeling they were still considered outsiders by the other toys and so he trod this ground carefully not knowing how to judge the unicorns actions.

As they rummaged through the closet, Woody almost knocked himself out when he stood and hit his head on a shelf above. A box tumbled and fell on him and it took almost an hour to pry the only pillow in there out from under it all.

Buttercup didn't have much luck with the blankets either, they were right at the back, after Woody had created a pile it was like navigating a mine field for Buttercup. Then when he eventually got there he pulled on it, it too was jammed and he flew backwards tumbling into a teeny box and getting it stuck on his hide.

It took half an hour for Woody and Jessie to pry it off him and then after all of that, the blanket was far too big and heavy, but Buttercup pulled it anyway. An hour and a half later and they finally dragged it up to the top of the bed.

"Okay Buzz, one comfy pillow." Buzz fidgeted, wrapping himself in the sheets. "No I don't want it now, Woody can you get me something to read, I'm so tired of staring at this ceiling."

"But Buzz I just risked my life trying to pry this out of the closet…" Buzz cut him off with a loud moan and a big fidget, Buzz was now tangled in the sheets.

"Woooooooody, help me!"

"Oh for Pete's sake." Woody dropped the pillow and tried to help Buzz, Buzz rolled around a bit and finally broke free, Woody leaned over to re-tuck him back in when Buzz accidentally pushed his wing release button and sent Woody flying off the bed, crashing into a wall and sliding down it to the floor.

"Buttercup!" Slinky moaned he didn't want the sheets he was too hot. "Get me a fan…I need air." Slinky wined, Buttercup was just heading off with the sheet to drop it at the end of the bed when he tripped over one of Slinky's coils under the sheets, he went face first off the end of the bed, landing on his face on the floor, squished like a jack in the box. The heavy sheet tumbling down on top of him, panicking he couldn't see in the dark and got up, trying to find the exit and walked smack in to a door.

"Wooooooooooody…can you move the TV?" Buzz shouted from atop the bed, the cowboy was just getting up when he heard Buttercup about knock himself out, he ran over to him and helped out from under the sheets, checking him over.

"You okay?"

"I could be worse…" They both looked up at the bed.

"Buttercup hellllllllp I got my coil tangled!" Slinky shouted urgently.

"Told you it wouldn't be easy…" Jessie smirked, pulling up her hat and laughing. Though Woody hated to admit it, Jessie was right, these two were being a right pain in the…

"Woooooooooody!" Buzz shouted urgently. "I can't breathe!"

"Buttercup!" Slinky shouted. "We're dying!"

"So go die in the corner somewhere and leave us in peace!" Mr. Potatohead shouted across the room and turned to Woody and Buttercup. "Can you two tell your boyfriends to shut up already? Some of us are trying to LIVE DOWN HERE!" He emphasized the last part to make it clear to them upstairs.

"Woooooooooooody…"

"Buttercup!"

Both of them jumped on the bed, trying to hush the boys, but they just whined more. Woody and Buttercup were on their last nerves by the fourth day in, Woody hadn't slept a wink in days and neither had Buttercup, all day and night there was whining, when they were asleep Woody and Buttercup simply lived to try and catch up. It seemed their colds were never ending, they never said the felt any better and they never stopped complaining to them about the service or the things they wanted.

"Woooooooooody!" Buzz whined again, Woody pretended not to hear him but he just shouted louder. Finally Woody had, had enough. He was storming over to the bed, his feet stomping hard, Buttercup feeling the same and joined him.

"Woody! Buttercup! No!" Jessie called out from behind them; they both stopped and looked to her.

"You can't be angry with them. Its part of the deal of having a cold, people to look after you…"

"How about YOU try it then…"

"No…Never; I'm not THAT stupid." She laughed, they began to move again but she stopped them once more, this time by running in front of them and holding her arms out.

"Just give it time, a couple of more days and they will be back to normal!"

Though the pair were absolutely drained, they gave in. "You guys said you'd do anything for the other, prove it." Jessie tried, they both nodded, they had agreed that in the course of pursuing a relationship.

"Wooooooody…"

"Buttercup!"

"Duty calls…" Buttercup sighed, Woody just followed, dragging his body as he felt it start to become so weak, they were both weak and tired and hurting all over.

* * *

As the night fell and dawn broke, Woody had draped himself over a toy dresser, his body was so weak and he physically couldn't do anymore. Buttercup was at his side on the floor and drooling as he slept.

"Woody?" Buzz whispered to his ear, Woody hadn't realized he was beside him. He pushed one hand to the desk, forcing his torso up.

"I'm coming Buzz…" Woody turned and fell to his knees, his legs wouldn't work. His face fell forwards and smushed on the ground. Buzz bent down on one knee and lifted the cowboy up in his arms, taking him away from the dresser, Slinky had curled his coils around his unicorn and pulled him in close, but Buttercup moved, tossing him up on to the bed pulling the sheets up over the sleeping Slinky and curling up next to him.

Buzz had wanted a little more privacy and had taken Woody out of the room and down the hall to the spare room, gently laying him on the sheets; Buzz pulled the covers up over them as he spooned his cowboy hero.

Woody must have slept for at least 12 hours, but when he woke up he felt better. He was tangled in the sheets but he felt a pair of arms around his waist.

"Buzz?" He whispered as he turned to him.

"Welcome back." Buzz smirked.

"Buzz what the?" Woody questioned, not remembering any of the night previous.

"Slinky and I were feeling better, I carried you into the spare room, you were out of it."

"How do you feel now?" Woody asked curiously.

"Comfortable."

"Is that so?" Woody kissed his lips softly, Buzz replied lovingly.

"Thank you." Buzz whispered.

"What for?"

"For taking care of me."

"Ah Buzz…" Woody caressed his cheek.

"Seriously…Thank you." Buzz stared into his eyes. "I don't think I could have made it through that without you."

"Just don't get another one…" Woody moved closer to him, draping his leg over Buzz's thigh, smirking playfully.

"Well I'll try not, but I have to admit, you make a good housewife." Buzz winked.

Woody rose his eyebrows "Come here space ranger, it's about time I gave you the kiss of life." Woody pulled the covers up over them, grateful they were alone and could make as much noise they wanted…


End file.
